This invention relates generally to devices for transporting children. More particularly, the invention relates to back-mounted child carriers.
Child carriers which permit a user to transport a child on one""s back supported by the user""s shoulder and back are well known. These carriers typically comprise a rigid frame fabricated from aluminum tubing, a cockpit in which a child is secured, typically through the use of one or more belts, and a mounting portion to which shoulder straps are attached by which the carrier is supported on the back of a user. Additionally, many child carriers include waist belts that allow the user to secure the lower portion of the carrier firmly against the user""s back.
Current art child carriers often are adjustable to fit the back of different-sized users such as both of a child and parents. Generally, a shoulder strap length adjustment is provided, as is a waist belt size adjustment. Some child carriers also permit adjustment of the height of the waist belt, although current designs are somewhat cumbersome and do not permit the user to adjust the height while wearing a loaded child carrier. Typically, such adjustment mechanisms involve multiple straps, buckles and/or hook and loop connections requiring the user to adjust the height of the waist belt prior to placing the baby in the carrier. This makes handing off of a loaded child carrier potentially time-consuming and frustrating. For example, the first user must remove the carrier; the child must be removed from the carrier; the second user must try on the empty carrier to determine the approximate proper position of the waist belt; the second user must remove the carrier and adjust the waist belt; the second user must then try on the carrier again to see if the proper height has been achieved; the carrier must again be removed and the child placed in the carrier; and finally, the second user can put on the loaded carrier completing the transfer. Given the effort involved in the waist belt adjustment, many users will typically not bother to adjust the waist belt, leading to premature fatigue and potential back discomfort from transporting the child in an improperly adjusted carrier.
Furthermore, even when adjusted properly, many current art child carriers are not designed to efficiently transfer and distribute load to a user in such a manner as to maximize the comfort of the user and maximize the safety of the child. For instance, although the current art child carrier may have a waist belt, it is typically fabricated from foam and fabric that cannot effectively transfer the weight of the loaded carrier to the hips of the user. The materials utilized do not have sufficient rigidity to accomplish this task. Consequently, the majority of the weight of the loaded carrier is borne by the user""s shoulders. On current art child carriers, the shoulder straps are typically attached to the child carrier by way of stitching or rivets to the fabric covering a rigid frame and not directly to the rigid frame. Consequently, given the flexible nature of the fabric straps and the fabric frame covering, it is often difficult to adjust the shoulder straps precisely to a position that provides an optimum level of support and comfort.
Typically, child restraint systems used in current art carriers incorporate a 5-point , harness comprising two shoulder straps, crotch strap and a waist belt. The term 5-point harness typically refers to the number of locations that the straps of the harness are attached to the seat or cockpit to which a person is to be restrained. 5-point harnesses typically do a good job of restraining the child; however, because of their design, a determined child could possibly, loosen one or more of the shoulder straps and/or crotch harness, by bracing against one strap, such as the crotch strap, to apply pressure to the another strap, such as one of the shoulder straps, causing either or both straps to lengthen due to movement induced within each strap""s adjustment buckle. In this circumstance, if the child is able to loosen the straps, the child could slide out of the carrier through the waist belt and the leg hole. Additionally, putting on and removing a loaded child carrier can be tricky, difficult and potentially dangerous. Depending on how the user removes the carrier, it may shift sideways and could cause the child to slide out of the cockpit save for the belt or harness holding the child in place. Accordingly, it is essential that the child restraint systems be of the best possible design.
Some child carriers provide a handle, generally made of fabric webbing, located at the top and center of the user back-rest portion of the carrier that is to be grabbed after removing one arm from a shoulder strap, and used to pull the carrier around from the back to the user""s front while lowering the carrier to the ground. Because these handles are fabricated from a pliant material, they are positionally indeterminate when at rest. For instance, the strap handle may fall to the side of the back rest behind and adjacent to the user""s back or the handle may fall on the side of the back rest opposite the user""s back, facing the child. In either case, a user may have to search around for the handle to grasp it while lowering the child. If the user fails to grab the handle and releases the other shoulder strap, the child and carrier may fall. Alternatively, the user may find it easier to forgo using the handle altogether, using the top of the shoulder strap as a handle by which to lower the child carrier. Depending on how the shoulder strap is held, the carrier may list to the side or back and upset the child, or the shoulder strap may slip causing the user to drop the child. It is therefore important that any handle utilized to lift a loaded carrier be easy to locate and provide for a sure and confident-inspiring grip.
In general, a child""s body is somewhat protected by the aluminum, rigid frame of the carrier. When the carrier is being used, however, especially if the user is hiking in a forest or near trees, branches hanging over the path may impact the child""s head causing injury. Some child carriers provide canopies that cover at least a portion of a child""s head, however these canopies are primarily designed to shade a child from the sun or protect the child from wind, but these provide no resistance to impact from solid objects.
An improved child carrier is described. In one embodiment, the front portion of the child carrier""s rigid framework comprises two spaced columnar members connected at their top ends by a rigid yoke. In another embodiment, the child carrier has a rigid canopy that includes at least one accurate rigid columnar member with a hood attached to the accurate rigid columnar member. In other embodiments, the child carrier comprises a child restraint system. The child restraint system includes shoulder straps and a crotch support strap joined together to form a continuous loop that floats within the backside of the child cockpit. Other embodiments are contemplated as would be apparent to someone skilled in the art after reading the specification and claims presented herein.